


Explosive

by Drarrelie



Series: 52 Weeks of Drarry [37]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Accidents, Auror Draco Malfoy, Auror Harry Potter, Auror Partners, Blood and Injury, Community: hogwarts365, Drabble, Facebook: The Pen15 is Mightier, Ficlet, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, M/M, POV Draco Malfoy, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:42:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23836327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drarrelie/pseuds/Drarrelie
Summary: Sometimes, having a reckless Gryffindor as your Auror partner can be just as life-threatening as the cases you're assigned. Sometimes, it can be the factor that saves your life. And sometimes...This work is part of a series of connected weekly drabbles written during 2020.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: 52 Weeks of Drarry [37]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1612318
Comments: 14
Kudos: 87





	Explosive

**Author's Note:**

> [@hogwarts365](https://hogwarts365.tumblr.com/) drabble challenge, weekly prompts #335:  
> 1\. Dab  
> 2\. Damage  
> 3\. Deactivate
> 
> The Pen15 is Mightier weekly drabble prompt: Glass
> 
> Thank you for the beta, [adavison](https://archiveofourown.org/users/adavison) 💙

“Potter, don’t—!”

But it’s too late. The rigged curse is already activated, and the explosion throws me backwards into a heavy vitrine. The impact sends a blinding pain down my spine and I sink down to the floor in a shower of broken glass. Potter’s brilliant green eyes, widened in horror, is the last thing I see before the world turns black.

…

Everything hurts. There’s something terribly wrong with my left leg and I can practically feel the bruises blossoming on my back. The Auror robes have hopefully protected most of my body from cuts and scrapes, but there’s an alarming pain at the back of my head and something warm and sticky trickling down my temple.

I try to breathe, regretting it immediately as a cloud of dust invades my windpipe and sends me into a violent coughing fit.

“Malfoy?”

Potter’s voice is close, strained with worry. As I blink my eyes open, Potter is kneeling right next to me — right there — and all other pain is overshadowed by the heartache crippling me as I take in the agony and concern on Potter’s face.

“I’m sorry,” he says, “I’m sorry, I—”

“Don’t,” I groan, batting Potter’s hand away as he tries to dab the wound on my forehead with a piece of white fabric.

“But you’re hurt. I need to—”

“Don’t be ridiculous, Potter.” The words claw at my throat. It hurts. I ignore it. “What you  _ need _ to do is deactivate the rest of those curses before they cause even more damage.”

“I can’t do it without you, Malfoy, and you know it. You’re the brain in this team. Let me heal you first and we’ll do it together.”

I want to protest but Potter is already casting a massive protection shield, enclosing us both in a safe bubble of magic.

And that’s where it happens, not long after, in that bubble of magic in the middle of a crime scene.

Well, it’s happened before. But never like this. Usually, it’s greedy, hungry, hurried, ruthless, wrapped in darkness as part of our secret not-really-friends-with-benefits arrangement. Now, it’s soft and slow and tender and—  _ Merlin… _

I will never forget it; our first real kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> I love and cherish any and all feedback you’re willing to give me — kudos, comments and recommendations are my primary life sources.
> 
> For more interaction, please find me on [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/drarrelie)


End file.
